ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaduru-Haiduru
Category:Warp NPCs , on the upper level of Stoneserpent Square | starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = * Kaduru-Haiduru is the older brother of famed "Warp Taru" Shihu-Danhu. * He will initially warp you to Ru'Lude Gardens; however, unlike Shihu-Danhu, he charges an Imperial Silver Piece for his work. * After you use his services more than three times, he will let you choose to warp you to your nation of allegiance (warps you to your city Outpost Teleporter) or Ru'Lude Gardens. * If you pay him and don't use the teleport (for example by forced disconnect), he'll remember and ask you again where to go. * If you use the services of Shihu-Danhu, Kaduru-Haiduru will refuse to warp you, even if you pay him (he won't take the coin away from you). You will know this when he comments that his magic has been replaced by "back-alley parlor tricks." To get him to warp you again, you need to wait until the next Vana'diel day after being rejected. **Note: The first time he allows you to use his services after being caught, he will only offer the warp to Ru'Lude Gardens. ***Note: Yes, this means you start over again, you must do three warps before being allowed to go to your Home Nation. Also if you use his brother after you get caught, the 24 Vana'diel Day timer is reset, and you must wait another day before use. Confirmed. Dialogue: First try: "Greetings... I see you have been drawn in by the spectacle of my massive magical aura... Do not be embarrassed. You are not the first. Perhaps I shall bless you with a demonstration? I can snatch you up in an eldritch embrace and transport you to a far-off land. How does Jeuno sound? But I must have a tribute to match my brilliance... Ah yes, an Imperial silver piece would be perfect! There is no hurry-- the stream of time shall wait for one such as I. When you are prepared, trade me the treasure I ask for and you will find yourself whisked to the center of Jeuno in a twinkling..." After trading an Imperial silver piece: "I see you have brought me my Imperial silver piece. Your tribute has bought you a first-class ticket to the Duchy of Jeuno! Prepare yourself for the height of teleportation excellence! (He'll teleport you to Ru'Lude Gardens (H-8).) Second try: "I see you have developed a fondness for my mystical magnificence. Perhaps I shall bless you with a demonstration? I can snatch you up in an eldritch embrace and transport you to a far-off land. How does Jeuno sound? But I must have a tribute to match my brilliance... Ah yes, an Imperial silver piece would be perfect! There is no hurry-- the stream fo time shall wait for one such as I. When you are prepared, trade me the treasure I ask for and you will find yourself whisked to the center of Jeuno in a twinkling..." After trading an Imperial silver piece: "I see you have brought me my Imperial silver piece. Your tribute has bought you a first-class ticket to the Duchy of Jeuno! Prepare yourself for the height of teleportation excellence! (He'll teleport you to Ru'Lude Gardens (H-8).) Third try: "Again, you come to me. You can never forget the enchanted exhilirationsic that accompanies a top-class teleportation... Perhaps I shall bless you with a demonstration? I can snatch you up in an eldritch embrace and transport you to a far-off land. How does Jeuno sound? But I must have a tribute to match my brilliance... Ah yes, an Imperial silver piece would be perfect! There is no hurry-- the stream fo time shall wait for one such as I. When you are prepared, trade me the treasure I ask for and you will find yourself whisked to the center of Jeuno in a twinkling..." After trading an Imperial silver piece: "I see you have brought me my Imperial silver piece. Your tribute has bought you a first-class ticket to the Duchy of Jeuno! Prepare yourself for the height of teleportation excellence! (He'll teleport you to Ru'Lude Gardens (H-8).) Fourth try: "You are a slave to my superlative spellcraft. Perhaps I shall bless you with a demonstration? I can snatch you up in an eldritch embrace and transport you to a far-off land. How does Jeuno sound? And since you find me in high spirits this day, I will even consent to transport you to the nation of your allegiance. But I must have a tribute to match my brilliance... Ah yes, an Imperial silver piece would be perfect! There is no hurry-- the stream of time shall wait for one such as I. When you are prepared, trade me the treasure I ask for and you will find yourself instantly whisked to the center of your destination..." After trading an Imperial silver piece: "Have you decided the destination for this intoxicating transit?" If you select 'Jeuno': "I see you have brought me my Imperial silver piece. Your tribute has bought you a first-class ticket to the Duchy of Jeuno! Prepare yourself for the height of teleportation excellence! (He'll teleport you to Ru'Lude Gardens (H-8).) If you select 'Nation of allegiance': "I see you have brought me my Imperial silver piece. Your tribute has bought you a first-class ticket to the Federation of Windurst/Republic of Bastok/Kingdom of San d'Oria! Prepare yourself for the height of teleportation excellence! (He'll teleport you to the outpost warp NPC of your home nation.) If you have been caught using his brother: "That smell...you reek of amateur sorcery!" "It seems that my superior services have been spurned by back-alley parlor tricks!" "I'll thank you to take that stink elsewhere." (You will not be able to use the teleportation service for one game day.) | historicalbackground = }}